


Dramatic Science

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), newt being a drunk idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Operation Pitfall, the two scientist indulge in drinks, and something unexpected comes from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a friend's tale in which some person said “science” dramaticly and fell back in their chair (and onto the floor)

The War was over. The world was saved.

And at the heart of it, in Hong Kong, in the Shatterdome were the two K-Scientists enjoying a drink in the celebrations.

They had only closed the Breach earlier in the day, hours ago, but the celebrations were still ongoing, fueled by so many emotions and energy. When the alcholol came out, Hermann and Newt had been swept along. Well, Newt had been more open to the partying and insisted Hermann come along.

Hermann followed because he didn't want to leave Newt's side just yet, not yet; not after the two Drifts he did, not after _their_ Drift.

Tendo joined them, and later Raleigh and Mako found their way to their company.

Hermann set aside his glass and glanced over to Newt, who leaned back slightly as he downed yet another glass. What was this, his third? Hermann had been done after just one, feeling the beverage was too strong for his tastes.

Newt put the glass down with a little more force than necessary and, for the second time that day, threw his arm around the physicist's shoulders, pulling him closer to Newt. He found he was getting more open to this close contact. Maybe it was because of the Drift. Then again, he and Newt shared a connection that was deeply rooted in themselves, the Drift only exploiting it and enhancing it.

“You want some more, Herms?” Newt asked, a big grin on his face. His breath smelled of alcohol. “Hey, let's get the man another drink!”

“Newton, no.” Hermann replied with a shake of his head, “I've had quite enough of this stuff. And you should probably quit while you're ahead.”

“Aw, whatever! I'm fine~” His cheeks were rosy and he was leaning just a bit too close. It was safe to say he was drunk. Seems it didn't matter if they were both German.

“Pace yourself. Did you forget that you've Drifted twice in the past 48 hours? And the first alone, I might add.”

“You're worried. That's so touching.” Newt nuzzled his shoulder. God, he must be drunk.

Hermann shrugged him off. “It's not- You Drifted with a Kaiju.”

“So did you, sorta. You hanging in there?”

“Yes.” Hermann felt the buzz in his head, but couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or the lingering Drift.

“Great. 'Cause you're my best bud.”

The look that came over Newt's face, soft and... and something else that Hermann couldn't quite place. He was taken aback by the drunk biologist in that moment, and he cleared his throat, to try and clear his head as well.

“Um, you are-” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You are important to me too.”

 _'Very important'_ Hermann thought, those some residual of that might have slipped into their leftover Drift space. Yes, Newt is important to him. Maybe that was seen in the Drift too, amplified, but it didn't seem important to worry about.

“Yeah. We're best buds. Science bros! We do science things! Science all day everyday.”

“You take apart the Kaiju and learn their secrets, I model the Breach and run equations all day- oh yes, that's very science like.” Hermann said, shrugging.

“It is science!” Newt exclaimed. “And you want to know what else is science?”

Before Hermann could think of a proper response Newt had leaned over and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, wrapping his arms around Hermann. The physicist froze, half confused, half in shock. He wasn't sure if Newt had a breif moment of clarity or he was running on drunk fumes. Somewhere in the background he could hear cheers and whistles.

They were still going on when Newt pulled away and rasied both arms in the air, his hands in a general 'rockstar' pose.

“Science!” He shouted dramaticly.

And then, because he had tilted his chair back slightly again, Newt froze like that, and fell back in the chair as he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Once someone confirmed that Newt was okay, only drunk and exhausted, Hermann asked Raleigh if he could help bring Newt back to his room. The pilot agreed to help, and for that Hermann was greatful.

Later on, with Newt back at his room and placed on his bed for more comfortable resting. God knows the poor man needed it. Hermann gave a small thanks to Raleigh and said he was going to stay for a few minutes and watch over Newt.

Hermann closed the door and limped over to the bed. For a moment, he stared at Newt's unconscious form. He thought about how Newt kissed him. It wasn't as if it had been unpleasant- no. Hermann had felt a sense of warmth from just one kiss, something that seemed like a fantasy. He tasted of whatever alcohol they had been drinking at the buzz in their heads turned into a pleasant buzz.

It was nice.

Hermann moved to the foot of the bed, pushed Newt's feet away a little, and sat down. He looked back at Newt and reached over to brush back his hair.

“You are going to medical first thing in the morning, idiot.” Hermann whispered.

He straightened back up and put his cane against the side of the bed. Hermann supposed he could stay for just a bit longer, to make sure Newt didn't choke on his own vomit or something.

So he stayed, and also held onto Newt's hand for a little while.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wakes up the next morning to find Hermann on his bed. Things are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added extra chapter.
> 
> For Anon and stunnerstorm, who left comments on the previous chapter. Thnx!

There wasn't much Newt remembered from the first night of celebrating. He remembered when the confirmation of the Breach being closed came through. He remembered some of the partying. However there was a point where it became fuzzy.

Waking up the next morning, Newt immediately felt the beginnings of a headache. No, nope; it was too early for this. He didn't want to be hungover right after saving the world, but here he was. He groaned and brought a hand up over his eyes.

“Too early...” He mumbled. Newt realized he didn't have his glasses on and sat up. Then he felt the pull on his hand.

Confused, Newt rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. He wasn't totally blind without his glasses, but he couldn't see very well. He pulled his other hand free and searched for his glasses, going to the nightstand on reflex. He found his glasses there and slipped them on his face-

Oh.

Hermann was here. Hermann was laying on his bed.

Okay, what had happened last night?

Newt leaned forward to take a closer look at his friend, and to make sure he wasn't dead or something, because he was awfully still. Scratch that- Newt could see his chest softly rising and falling. Looking at him, Newt felt a warm sense of content, and he felt like it was a feeling that he was getting from his friend.Maybe that was because of the Drift. But there was something odd. Hermann lay on his back, but there was an arm outstretched towards him.

Wait. Had they been holding hands?

The biologist reached out and shook Hermann by the shoulder. “Hermann? Hey, Herms, wake up.”

Hermann stirred and rolled his head to the side. “Mmh.” Slowly he woke, and Hermann rolled his body to be on his side, facing Newt.

Eventually he was conscious and raised his head, blinking down at the sheets. “Newton?”

“Yeah.” Newt's headache spiked and he held a hand up to his head. If his nose started bleeding again he was going to be pissed. “I think I'm hungover. What the hell are you doing here?”

There was no answer and he cracked open an eye to see Hermann looking at him, not confused exactly, but was kinda serious. “What am I- I fell asleep here, I think.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Because-” His voice turned slightly angry. “Dammit, Newton! Do you honestly not remember?”

“You haven't answered my question!”

“Do you remember last night?” He asked again.

“Uh... Why? What- whoa, did we sleep together?” Hermann reached out and tapped him on the back of the head, a little forcefully. “Ow! Did you miss the part where I said I'm hungover?”

“Stop that thought- we did no such intimate, sexual activities.” He scowled, but looking a little red in the face.

“Then what?”

“You-” He started. “The afterparty- you had quite a few drinks and... you kissed me!”

Newt was stunned into silence for a moment, but furrowed his brow and spoke. “We kissed?”

“ _You_ kissed me!” The physicist corrected. “Then you threw your hands up in the air, shouted 'science', and passed out and fell out of the chair you were sitting in. I asked Mr. Beckett to help bring you back to your room for rest. I thought I would stay for a little bit and make sure you would be okay.”

He didn't know what to say, and Newt tried to think back. He thought hard on the memory that was a bit fuzzy around the edges. Yeah, he'd probably had a few drinks and was kinda drunk, but there was something else. Putting his arm around Hermann and leaning close. He's whispering something, close to Hermann's face and... The feel of lips on his.

He did kiss Hermann. He remembered that now, and it had felt amazing.

“I did. I did kiss you.” Newt smiled a little bit and Hermann looked down at the sheets, still frowning. “Shit. Hermann, you okay? I'm sorry for being a jerk.”

The other scientist turned his gaze back up at Newt. “I would like to ask you one thing. Did you really want to do that, or was it just fueled by a drunken state?”

Despite the headache throbbing behind his skull, Newt processed those words with surprise. Yes, it had been a real thing that happened, and he was just trying to understand what Hermann meant, what he was hoping that question meant. Only one way to find out.

“We Drifted, yeah? You've been in my head, but yes.”

Hermann stares at him before letting out a laugh, nervous and shallow. He continues this strange laugh and leans into Newt, resting his forehead on the other scientist's.

“I did see what you feel, but I thought-” He shook his head. “You're an idiot.”

“But you love me anyway.”

Hermann smiled, his eyes closed. Newt's heart did a flip in response- that look was too cute.

Newt brought his arms around Hermann. “Was I good?”

“Yes. I've- I must confess, I've had thoughts of kissing you sometimes, preferably to shut you up.”

“You sap. Should of said something sooner.” Newt chuckled. “I've got an idea. Let's just stay in bed and cuddle.”

“Newton-”

“Even rockstars who just saved the world need some down-time, especially if they're hungover.”

But then Newt was effectively quieted, because Hermann had chosen that moment to kiss the biologist and to make him stop talking. There was a faint trace of alcohol, which he was assuming was from last night. If Hermann really did do this to make him be quiet it worked.

“First,” Hermann breathed, parting away from Newt. “We are both going to change into fresh clothes and going to medical to make sure the Drift didn't damage anything, mostly for your sake.” Newt shivered at feeling a hand- Hermann's- brush down his side. “Then we can sleep.”

Hermann brought up his hand and patted his shoulder. There was a tiny blush across Newt's face, but he smiled regardless.

“I'm gonna hold you to that.”

 


End file.
